Fondue for Finchel
by SingMaddi
Summary: one-shot What happens when Brittany ask's Rachel on Fondue for Two? & what happens when the questions get a little to personal.


"Okay guys so your assignment for the week is one I think you'll all like. I want you to pick a song from the top 100 list on and perform it. Duets, Solo's, Mash-Up's, Gender Groups or just groups it doesn't worry me anything you like, but it has to be from the top 100." Rachel rolled her eyes at as the rest of glee club cheered. Seriously people in the top 100 list didn't understand music. Like that song that Finn said he liked what was it called... Give you everything wait no... Yeah that's right, Give ME everything. The rapper in that song rhymed Kodak with Kodak? What's that trying to prove, nada.

"Rach? You there?" Finn said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah sorry Finn I'm just drained... senior year's taking its toll on me." Rachel covered up the fact that she really wasn't looking forward to the assignment.

"What song are you going to do, I just heard Sam and Puck saying there gunna do Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae, but I dunno do you wanna maybe do a duet?" Finn asked.

Rachel thought, she wouldn't mind doing a duet but secretly she wanted to do a solo just prove to the rest of the glee club that she wasn't just a Broadway musical freak who didn't listen to the radio. And plus if she did do a duet with Finn then he would get all the credit for knowing what song to choose anyway. Rachel hated to let her boyfriend down, but she knew he'd understand."Uh, i-i think I'm going to do a solo for this one sorry Finn but hey, why don't you ask Sam and Puck if you can join in with them, or why not you and Artie?"

"oh... um okay is everything ok Rach?"

"Perfect"

Soon enough the bell went and the only class Rachel had left was History. Rachel was one of the smartest kids in her year and was in all the top classes so the only people who were in all her classes were Artie and Quinn. The shock to Rachel was that Brittany was in her History Class she had no clue why unless she had cheated in the tests but then Brittany explained that last year they studied the Sphinx and Egyptian Cats and of course Brittany being the Cat admirer she is got the highest mark in the class.

So Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Artie walked out of the choir room and down the corridors towards history.

"Woops, I left my History book in my locker with Lord Tubbington, can you guys wait for me?" Brittany asked.

Quinn, Rachel and Artie shared a look before Rachel answered. "Ugh, its okay Britt, I'll go with you. You two go ahead."

Rachel and Brittany turned around and walked towards Brittany's locker.

"Thankyou Rachel, you got my hint!" Brittany smiled.

"What Hint?"

"I was sending you signals through my mind... I thought it might take a while because there were no wires around but you seemed to get it before Quinn or Artie could say something."

Rachel looked confused."Brittany what are you on about what wires?"

Brittany laughed."For someone who's suppose to be smart you're not very intelligent Rachel. Those lines that are held up by those polls you know?"

Rachel laughed, Brittany was so clueless Rachel just decided to play along realising Brittany would never understand they were electrical wires. "Oh yeah, I got it Britt."

"good, so anyways, I wanted to ask you we need someone to interview on Fondue for Two this week and I was just wondering whether you would like to come on the show, Lord Tubbington and Charity would love you I've seen you wear a cat sweater in sophomore year you must be a cat person."

Rachel looked towards Brittany stunned, she would never be expected to star on a web show. "Uh, yeah I'm a cat person." Rachel replied. "But I'll let you know about the web show okay now let's get back to class before were late."

Rachel and Brittany made their way into history class without cranky old Mr. Edgar noticing them. Rachel wasn't in a very good mood today she was too caught up in her thoughts to learn about modern history. The web show would be great practise for going on Ellen and Letterman, yep she was going to do it. Rachel Berry was going to be the next guest on Fondue for Two.

Rachel was awoken from her thoughts when the bell went off signalling it was the end of the, Rachel made her way to her locker to get the books she'd need, she stopped short when she saw a tall figure in a letterman jacket near her locker. The figure then turned around revealing Finn showing his trademark lop-sided grin.

"Rach!" He smiled.

"Finn, what are you doing here don't you have practise?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, coach bêtise called it off, its pouring out there."

"Oh, okay then why are you still here didn't you just have a free period? I thought you would have gone home."

"Well I was going to but then I realised something was up with you in glee club earlier and maybe we could talk about when I give you a lift home cause I know you got a ride with your dad this morning and left your car at home."

Rachel looked at Finn stunned, it was amazing how well he knew her. "You know your amazing right?"

"People have told me that bef-" Finn was cut off by Rachel playfully slapping his shoulder. Rachel giggled and Finn leaned down and kissed her. Rachel's kisses were the most memorable things in the world, it was like Fire, so powerfull, it takes over and the only way to stop is backing away which Finn didn't think was possible. Her full lips fitted perfectly when they kissed he needed to back away and breathe but that thought was forgotten when Rachel whispered against his lips. "Janitors Closets over there?" Finn had never heard anything hotter, he pulled a giggling Rachel by the arm and into the closet.

Finn and Rachel were both seated in Rachel's lounge room, after they had their fun at school, Finn dropped Rachel home and came in as her dads won't home, to be honest he wanted round two but he was happy with spending some time with his amazing girlfriend.

"So did you pick what song you're going to sing for the glee club assignment?" Finn asked.

"Oh-umm, yeah sure." Rachel replied her mind was in a different place, she was too busy thinking about Brittany's offer.

"Raaacheeeelll!" Finn coed.

"WHAT" Rachel snapped she immeaditly felt bad afterwards.

"What is up with you today? You won't listen to me, you hardly said a word in glee, are you sure your okay?"

Rachel looked over at her boyfriend he looked so hurt. She walked over to the other couch and sat on the arm. "I'm sorry Finn I'm just thinking about Brittany, she was asking me about going on her show, and I was thinking about it cause you know it will be good practise for when I'm famous but then again I don't know it's not like I have a publicist to get me out of answering questions that I don't want to Finn I don't know what am I suppose to do!" Rachel rushed out throwing her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Baby, its okay... It's not a big deal you should do it, I betcha it will be fun, just explain to Britt that you can't eat the cheese cause it kill's the cows, okay? Try explaining Vegan to her and she'll think it's something to do with not eating vegetables which is the complete opposite... right?"

Rachel was once again stunned by the words that come out of Finn's mouth. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Finn replied.

"So what are you going to do Rach?"

"I Dunno, to be honest I need to take a look at the list."

"Well I have an idea for you."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"How about some Adele, she's got some songs in the top 100 at the moment, theirs this song called Someone Like You. You'd Kill it Babe."

"Hmmm, Let's take a look then Shall we, maybe we can find you a song too."

Rachel opened her laptop and logged into Facebook sending a quick message to Brittany saying she would be happy to go on her web show.

Rachel waited at Brittany's bedroom door, she had to enter the room on cue when she heard Brittany announce her.

Rachel listened through the door. "And please welcome, the animal sweater toddler dressing RACHEL BERRY!"

Rachel made her way to the couch opposite Brittany.

"Rachel, hello, how are you on this lovely day?" Brittany asked.

"I'm great Britt, yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Anyways, well we've had a lot of questions that want to be asked about you tonight Rachel." Ahhh, Rachel thought to herself of course they want to ask her questions about New York, and her voice.

"So Rachel, you're first question is, where do you shop? In the target kids section?" Brittany asked.

Rachel looked shocked she could do this, "I-uh, umm, my clothes are a very personal thing. They're connected to my mother." She so pulled that off.

"Ok next, tell me your shoe size, I'm sick of seeing those horrible Penny Loafers everyday at school."

Rachel looked appalled."Fashion is comfort. Remember, and if you really want to buy me some new shoes I'm an 8."

"Ok now this anonymous person asks, would you ever join the cheerio's you'd look hot in the uniform."

Rachel smiled and grinned. "Well thank you for that comment or though my boyfriend wouldn't be happy with that, but I suppose I wouldn't mind, I mean I've been dancing since I've been able to walk.

"Speaking of your Boyfriend Rachel, we have a question about you two." Brittany said reading the paper she had in her hand. "We all know you've got a great pair of lungs Rachel but please don't use them for sexual pleasure in the janitors closet. You've scarred me."

Rachel had a stern and shocked look on her face, she had NO idea how she was going to deal with this one. "I- uh- um, I'm sorry... I just got caught in the moment, teenagers, urges. You know the story."

"Okay well thankyou for being on Fondue for Two Rachel, It was a pleasure to have you." Brittany replied.

"Happy to have been here!" Rachel said walking out of the room. She got down to her car and saw she had a text from Finn. She opened it and read it aloud. "I love you Rach, no matter what even if you did just give away our special spot, we'll find another one."


End file.
